Tendo, the Elite
by Gabby-kun
Summary: "Her stomach churned at the sight of blood - someone else's blood - smeared across her palms." What is believed to be just a harmless competition leads to trouble and danger for Akane and Ranma.


...

There was nothing like bloodshed on a Sunday afternoon. Hundreds of people - maybe even _thousands_, were gathered to watch the remainder of what would possibly be the best battle to occur in the heart of Tokyo. The blare of shouts and cheers in the air only made the contestants more blood-thirsty.

One spectator ran a calloused hand through his spiked, ebony hair. He took a drag from his cigarette before looking over at his auburn-haired companion, who was fully engaged in the fight that was taking place. He had to admit. The fight had been utterly boring up until this point. Watching muscular guys beat each other senseless got old pretty fast. But then something happened that completely changed the course of the battle. This little girl, undoubtedly a child, took the stage and matched, if not _exceeded_, the skills of her competitors.

It definitely had astonished him, as well as the rest of the audience.

He watched as the petite, blue-haired girl held her ground against the four men surrounding her. One of the men reached for her from behind and she elbowed him in the gut. Another man threw a hook at her and she intercepted it with her palm, then countered with a sidekick to his jaw. Breathing heavily, she prepared for the attack of her third opponent who didn't hesitate to rush her. The girl crossed her arms in front of her face, shielding the incoming punches. She soon found it hadn't been the best decision since it blinded her of his next attack. His leg swept against her feet. Losing her balance for a quarter of a second only left her open to the following attack; a kick to the ribcage. The blue-haired girl doubled over. She shut her eyes and gulped, anticipating the blow that would finish her off.

Fortunately, it never came. She heard a muffled holler, then looked up just in time to see a splatter of crimson. Her opponent now lay on the ground before her. A new opponent, who was notably much larger than the one before, took his place. He scowled at her as she stumbled backwards.

The audience shouted with excitement and apprehension. Few turned their heads because they feared the outcome.

"Forfeit and I won't hurt you," the large man proposed.

Still frozen in shock, the blue-haired girl gaped up at him. When his words finally sank in, she frowned. "No."

The man's face twisted irritatingly and it was obvious he would not make the same suggestion twice. Right when he lifted his arm to strike her, a predatory growl drew both of their attentions. The girl swung around to find that one of her earlier opponents had recovered. Wiping away the blood oozing from his mouth, he charged at her with murder in his eyes. All her instincts rushed her at once and she swiftly leapt over him, barely missing his attack. He crashed into the larger man, falling and knocking him down in the process.

The girl landed sloppily. Heart pounding, she stared at the two men who had nearly ended her life. Seconds passed with no movement from either of them. The audience broke out into murmurs as the referee took the stage and, at a safe distance, examined the two fallen contestants.

He gave a signal to the judges, declaring the men unconscious and therefore, drawing them from the match. This provoked an even bigger reaction from the audience.

Startling her, the referee grabbed her arm and held it high. "And our victor is Akane Tendo!"

"Huh?" she chirped. Cheers erupted from the bystanders. After recovering from her initial shock, she studied her surroundings to find that it was indeed true. There were no more contestants remaining. She cringed at her battered challengers. Or more specifically at the amount of blood and broken bones.

The ebony-haired man took another drag of his cigarette from his spot behind the rowdy audience. He looked over at his companion. "She aint half bad, huh, Heiji?"

Heiji shrugged. "Eh."

"I mean, she's got potential." A silence fell between them as they watched Akane Tendo accept her medal and leave the stage. Witnesses cleared her path, respectively.

The ebony-haired man crushed the remaining stub of his cigarette and flicked it to the ground. Eyes narrowing, he gave a single command.

"Follow her."

...

**Tendo, the Elite**

_by Gabby-kun_

...

Chapter 1

...

Akane toyed with the small bronze medal between her fingers. According to the judges, it was her free permit to compete in some _tournament_ the following week. She tucked it away in the flap of her gi, imagining her father would be rather proud of her. Still relishing in her victory, Akane made her way back to the Tendo Dojo.

It had only been a preliminary competition, but still she hadn't expected to make it as far as she had. Her opponents had been reasonably skilled and it had been quite some time since she had had a decent workout like the one they had provided for her. In addition, the injuries she acquired weren't even severe, aside from a knot on her shoulder and a bruised rib. Something a few days of rest would probably heal.

Her thoughts were intruded by the crunching of tiny pebbles. She turned to glance over her shoulder and noticed two men walking far behind. Stirring her attention back to her current path, she turned a corner, continuing on her way home.

She made it halfway there before the anxious sensation of someone's presence returned. She turned to look behind her once more.

'_Those are the same two guys from before._'

She took note of the mens' appearances. The taller man, who donned short, raven spikes, wore an overcoat that almost matched his hair in color. The guy accompanying him sported a more casual attire, a white Tokyo t-shirt and khakis. His shaggy, auburn locks fell nearly covering his eyes. Something about their demeanor suggested that they had just left the Martial Arts preliminaries.

'_I bet they're following me!_'

Akane turned left around the nearest corner, altering her route home. Shortly after, the two guys turned the same corner, revealing themselves again.

_'I can't believe this. They're even making it obvious.'_

Akane frowned. Casually, she continued on her path, pretending to be oblivious. She turned another corner and took off. She didn't know what it was they wanted, but she sensed trouble. Soon after, they were following close behind her again.

Akane stopped running and whirled around, taking on a defensive stance. "What do you want?"

The tall guy in the overcoat was the first to cease before her, followed by his companion who had barely been keeping up. The way they studied her appearance only flustered her more. The ebony-haired man smirked and eased his hands into his pockets. "Hey, we saw ya in the competition. Quite impressive."

Her posture only loosened a little. "So you want to fight me?"

The man chuckled. Akane didn't know why, but it made him seem less intimidating.

"Relax. We're not trynna fight... Sorry, I forgot my manners." He removed his hands from his pockets. "I'm Akio Tanuma. And this is my friend, Heiji."

The Tendo heir could only stare at them as she awaited some form of explanation. His companion who he had referred to as Heiji, showed more _annoyance_ than he did interest. But Akio continued. "To jump right to the point, we want you as a part of our team next week for the Martial Arts Elite Tournament."

"Team?"

"We could really use someone with a skill-level like yours. I'm positive we'd stand a better chance if you joined us."

_'They want me to fight with them?'_

Timidly, she chuckled. "Oh, no thanks, Guys. I'm flattered though." She hadn't had any real intention of entering the competition. When she had participated in the preliminary match, she had simply used it as an opportunity to test her skills against some of Tokyo's top martial artists. That was it.

Akio pressed his hands together in front of his face. "Wait, before you make up your mind, at least let us talk to you about it first... Please."

Taken back by his tenacity, Akane stood hesitant.

She sighed.

...

"Would you like some tea?" Smiling courteously, Kasumi balanced a tray of cups into the living room. Akane peered up at her from her spot at the table, then at their two guests sitting on the opposite side. Heiji cleared his throat, lightly. "That's not necessary. We won't be staying long."

Elbowing him in the side, Akio gave him a disapproving glance. "Tea would be great, thanks."

Kasumi handed him the first cup and he smiled and thanked her. Heiji silently accepted the second cup and Kasumi gave the third to her younger sister, before returning to the kitchen, leaving the three to sip from their cups in momentary silence.

Setting her cup down, Akane faced the two men before her. There was no point in loitering around the subject. "Why is it that you want _me_ to fight for your team? There were plenty of talented martial artists at the preliminaries."

Akio sipped at his tea, causing a break in their conversation. "True. But you displayed something that alot of the other artists lacked. Ya see, chances are very slim and only the leading fighters have a shot at victory in the Martial Arts Elite tournament. The best of the best. That means you have to be able to rely on more than just physical strength."

Akane listened thoroughly. He made a good point.

"Your ability to vie with multiple opponents at once would make your style quite useful in the competition. Your style...what do you call it?"

"Anything-Goes Martial Arts," she clarified.

Akio attempted to familiarize himself with the term. "Anything-Goes, huh? Interesting..." He looked at Heiji for feedback, but got none as the auburn-haired man only continued to listen, silently.

Definitely, Akio continued. "I'll make you this deal, Akane Tendo. You enter the tournament next week as a member of our team and you'll be compensated to your desires. Anything you want, it's yours."

"But Tanuma-san, I -"

"You don't have to address me that way... Please. I normally go by Kuro."

"...Kuro," Akane corrected, curious of the unusual title. "I'm not sure I'm ready for a competition like this one."

Kuro smiled. "I don't see why you wouldn't be ready. You're not giving yourself enough credit. And that's saying alot because we're pretty hard to impress. Right, Heiji?"

Heiji nodded, half-heartedly.

Akane blushed at the compliment. "Well..."

"There's gotta be _something_ you want. Anything. Money? What about valuables?"

Akane couldn't dismiss the fact that he was using bribery. She shook her head, declining the offers.

Was she even good enough to compete? She had handled the martial artists at the preliminaries without much difficulty. But if "the best of the best" were going to be competing, what were the chances that her competitors would be as easy to defeat as the ones in the preliminaries? "I-I'll have to think about it."

A look of dissatisfaction was his first response. Soon, it altered to an expression of tolerance. "Fine. Sure. I'll return tomorrow if you can have your mind made up by then. That okay with you?"

Akane nodded.

"Then we're off." Kuro stood from his position before her, bowed politely and started toward the exit. "Let's go, Heiji." Heiji didn't hesitate to obey.

At the front door, Akane bid them goodbye. "See you guys tomorrow." Kuro smiled and waved in response.

Upon the closure of the door, his smile immediately faded. He and his companion started along the road without a word. They barely made it a couple of feet when, suddenly, Kuro stopped, avoiding eye-contact with Heiji. He deliberated the situation and broke the silence. "Do me a favor."

Heiji listened carefully.

"Keep an eye on her for a little while, okay? We need a bit more information on this girl."

Heiji lingered before nodding in agreement. Kuro resumed his departure and left his companion standing there to watch him journey off and vanish down the street and around a corner. Heiji turned and studied the residence before him known as the Tendo Dojo. Indifferent, he sighed.

This was going to be tedious.

...

Though the temperature had been subsiding all afternoon, it still failed to provide any comfort on this particularly hot, summer day. Especially for one who spent the afternoon hopping along the rooftops of houses and ducking behind trees. If Heiji had had any room left for frustration, he would have been exasperated beyond the highest degree. With the hem of his shirt, he wiped away beads of sweat from his face, then focused back in on his current setting.

This Tendo girl was quite aware of her surroundings. Which in turn, had thwarted him from trailing her steps perfectly. Her vigilance hindered him and on several instances he had sworn that she spotted him. He admitted that he had been a little reckless before in his pursuit of her, but he wouldn't make that mistake again.

Wearily, Heiji fidgeted in his spot beside a new pharmacy building. Frequently he would peep around the corner of the building at the grocery market across the street. At least ten minutes had passed since the Tendo girl had entered it and impatience quickly brimmed in him. What could have possibly been taking her so long?

Heiji ignored the awkward looks he received from passers-by and continued to monitor the activity outside the market.

Another ten minutes passed before Akane finally came out. Her canary-colored sundress aided Heiji to immediately identify her. Baring a large paper grocery bag and one plastic bag in hand, she started down the street, away from the direction of the pharmacy. As to not lose sight of her, Heiji quickly emerged from his hiding spot and proceeded behind her.

Enough pedestrians lay in his path to where he could rest from ducking and dodging. Instead he blended in with the public. Casually, he went with the flow while studying every attribute of his target. Watching the petite girl carry her groceries, as her frilly dress swayed with the soft breeze made his original intention come to mind. He scoffed at how pathetic it suddenly seemed.

This was a girl. _Just_ a girl. He had been following close behind her and watching her every move. But from the moment she left her home, he had seen nothing that suggested that she lived anything other than a normal life. _What_ Kuro found so appealing about her was beyond him.

What they were after was an elite, merciless martial artist. Someone with a warrior attitude, who possessed prowess. And here he was stalking some _kid_. The skills she had displayed at the preliminary competition were, no doubt, decent, and he had rarely seen many women with such skill. But this tournament wasn't for just recreation. It was vital and much was at stake. Heiji wondered if Kuro even realized how big of a risk he was taking with this girl.

As much faith as Heiji had in him, he couldn't digress from the fact that this was an utter waste of their time.

As Akane lead him a little ways from the shopping center and pedestrians became scant, he found it necessary to hide his presence again. He pursued his watch from the rooftops of local buildings. Barely making the jump between selected buildings, Heiji grew tired. He was relieved when Akane stopped and entered one of the buildings.

He cautiously made his way to the ground and bolted to the alleyway aside the building, before he could be seen. He collapsed right behind a trash can beneath the nearest open window. From the appearance of it, the building was some sort of small shop. The pungent aroma of bok choy and daikon mixed with other ingredients he couldn't distinguish wafted from the window.

With the aroma also came hazy voices from inside. One of the voices Heiji made out to be Akane's, as she called out to someone. He listened in to make sense of the verbal exchange taking place.

"Nihao," a male, accented voice replied. "It too too good to see you once again."

"Same to you. I'd like to thank you for the medicine. It cured him right up," Akane said, greatfully.

"Good good! See, Xian Wáng tell you Ancient Chinese stomach cure the best around, yeah?"

"Sure is... Though Kasumi suggested that from now on, I Ieave all the cooking to her."

The man, who had referred to himself as Xian Wáng, chuckled, good-naturedly and continued in his broken Japanese, "What old Xian Wáng help you with today? More medicine? Chinese herb?"

"Um, actually I'm here for what we talked about last time," she explained.

Heiji shifted uncomfortably in his position behind the trash can. Nothing that was being said seemed significant. He just wished she would hurry up so he could complete his goal as promptly as possible.

""Last time?..." Xian Wáng droned as if mulling it over. "Oh, that right! You ask about Nannichuan last time, correct?"

"Not to bother you about it but...there is only a few weeks left. Is there anyway you can have it shipped to me?" she asked.

"See, it very sad story, I tell you. I speak with good friend of mine back in Shishi. He have Nannichuan straight from Jusenkyo. I tell him of young lady who desperately need water and he send it all the way from China. Then terrible thing happen!"

"W-What happened to it," Akane asked, anguish evident in her voice.

Heiji listened, half-heartedly as soft clangs came from inside. Obviously, objects were being moved.

After the clanging stopped, Xian Wáng continued. "By time Nannichuan reach Xian Wáng, it evaporated. Not a drop remain!"

"Oh..."

Empathetic, the man went on. "Xian Wáng ask if good friend could send Nannichuan again in tightly sealed vat. Then more tragic thing happen... Wife of good friend had accident and spill remainder of water. I so very sorry."

"It's okay. I really appreciate your help though. Guess I'll just have to find some other way to get it." Though, she tried to cover it with gratitude, her disappointment was easily detected. Heiji didn't really understand what was going on, but it had at least caught his attention. What was so special about this "Nannichuan" thing they kept mentioning?

"Thanks for your help, Xian Wáng." Akane's voice reduced in volume, suggesting that she was headed for the exit.

"Goodbye, Tendo-san. Come visit very very soon!"

At the sound of the door sliding open, Heiji moved to completely obscure his form from sight. His body tensed when Akane shuffled passed the alleyway. When she was completely gone, he released the breath that he had been holding. He stood from his hiding place and dusted himself off.

He wasn't exactly sure how further he should have followed her. So far, nothing he had witnessed would disclose anything Kuro would have wanted to know about her. She hadn't gotten into any encounters or fights, like Heiji had hoped. At least _that_ would have displayed some more of her full capabilities. Stretching, he peered up at the sky. The sun had already began to set.

Heiji settled on returning home for the day. He didn't really have much to tell Kuro. Nothing that would be of use to him, anyway.

...

Kasumi's call for breakfast awoke Akane the next morning. Yawning, the youngest Tendo daughter stretched and threw aside her blanket. A mild pain sprung from her rib cage where she had taken a blow the day before, but she dismissed it. Making her way downstairs, she briefly rehearsed her schedule for the day in her head.

"Good morning," she mumbled. She came to an abrupt halt in the living room and found her father and Kasumi already seated at the table. She blinked a few times, sleepiness still having its effect on her. At first, the lack of members at the table had puzzled her, but realization slowly came back.

"Good morning, Akane," her sister replied. "Did you sleep well?"

_Oh, that's right._ She hadn't yet become accustomed to the household being so empty. With Ranma and his father away on a training trip and Nabiki away at University, the Tendo Dojo had been a lot more quiet lately. The only existing racket and chaos was usually caused by Happosai when he occasionally showed up. She didn't understand how she had managed to forget their absence every single morning.

Akane took her seat at the table. "I slept okay."

Breakfast flowed calmly and when Akane finished her meal she informed her father and Kasumi that she was going out for a run. After changing into her jogging attire, she stood in the front yard and began her warm-up routine.

The warm, morning rays coated her figure as she stretched and she absorbed the harmony of the birds twittering. Inhaling deeply, she smiled. _It's going to be a beautiful day._

Akane rested her towel around her shoulders and started for the gate. When she reached it, she was startled by the sight of a tall figure leaning against the outside wall. The figure turned to look at her.

"Tanuma-san? W-What are you doing here so early?" It was too late when she remembered that he didn't like being addressed that way.

Kuro smiled cheerfully and straightened his posture. "Well, G' morning. Hope you're well rested."

"Um..."

"The tournament's in just a week, so we've got a lot of work to do to get you ready."

Akane hesitated. "Actually, about that..."

"What about it?" His expression grew less jovial. "You do plan on joining us... right?"

"Well, I-"

"You told me you'd think about it."

Akane sighed. "I _did_ think about it. And honesty, I'm not really sure if I-"

"Why wouldn't you join us? You're a martial artist right? You did really well in the first competition, I don't see why you wouldn't want to continue on to the tournament."

She waited, wondering when he would let her finish. Kuro exhaled harshly. "Have you eaten yet?"

Akane nodded, though not understanding what that had to do with anything.

"Well at least let me treat you to an ice cream or something."

Wrinkling her brow, she said, "But it's 8:00 in the morning..."

Her protest fell upon deaf ears as he had already began walking.

...

Akane watched as her company wolfed down the pastries in front of him. They had stopped at the local bakery. It had actually been a place where Akane use to enjoy going herself. Especially when in the presence of her fiance. The thought kind of depressed her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kuro asked, with a mouth full of strawberry turnover.

She looked down at her own pastry on the plate in front of her. She didn't have an appetite. "I'll save it for later."

Kuro swallowed and wiped his mouth before speaking again. "Look, Tendo. I've begged you for your help. And I really don't think you want to refuse."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm offering you something in return."

Her posture stiffened in annoyance. "Look, I won't accept your money or anything else. I'm flattered that you want my help. I'm just not sure if I'm prepared for a competition like the Martial Arts Elite. You said it yourself that it's only in a few days. That's not nearly enough time for me to train to get ready for it. Maybe I'll compete in the _next_ competition."

The corner of Kuro's mouth curved upward. "So there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

She stared at him. He just wasn't getting it. What did she have to say to make him realize that her mind was made up?

"So you won't change your mind for money or valuables, huh?" Still smirking, he leaned back in his chair, confidently. "How 'bout if I was offering you something else?...Like the Nannichuan?"

Akane's eyes grew wide. _Did he just say the Nannichuan?_ Her mouth suddenly went dry. "How do you know about that?!"

He shrugged, coolly. "I know a lot. You'd be surprised."

Oblivious at how fast her heart was racing, Akane replied, "B-But... how did you know that I..."

Was it a stroke of luck? Or maybe the work of Kami? Had she even _heard_ him correctly?

"You have the _Nannichuan_ from Jusenkyo?"

"Well, you could say that I have _access_ to it," was his response.

Akane deliberated what she had just been told. She suddenly grew skeptical. "Wait. How?" It couldn't have been just a coincidence that a near stranger had just offered her something her fiance had struggled to get his hands on for years. She couldn't help but wonder if he somehow knew more about her and her family than he let on.

Kuro sat up straight and looked her in the eye. "Hey, if that's what you want and it'll get you to join our team, then it's all yours. Don't worry about it."

The next couple of moments were spent in silence as Akane deeply considered the offer. _This could be my chance to get the cure for Ranma's curse._ She had had various other opportunities to get her hands on it, and each one resulted in failure. Just the day before she had spoken to the Chinese merchant, Xian Wang about having some of the water sent straight from China. It was also a letdown. Now all she had to do was compete with Kuro and Heiji.

Kuro waited patiently for an answer.

"The tournament's next week right?" she said, more as a statement, than a question. "Where do I have to start?"

He grinned, content with her decision.

...

The heir to the Tendo Dojo stood before her new allies in the vacant lot. It was Kuro's suggestion that she get in as much training as she could manage within the next couple of days. With Heiji's and his own assistance, of course.

Kuro privately exchanged a few words with Heiji, before turning his attention back to Akane. She stood solemnly waiting for whatever they had planned.

Placing his hands behind his back, Kuro spoke first. "We want you to know a few basics about the Martial Arts Elite Tournament. Even though you are entering the competition as part of a team, it's most important to remember to never become dependent on your teammates. You must fend for yourself even if you're aren't the only remaining member of your team. In the case that you _do_ become the only remaining member, you may have to take on numerous opponents at once."

Akane nodded, signaling she understood.

"Besides that, just don't quit. If one person resigns, they disqualify the entire team. The rules are pretty lenient, so your opponents will pull just about anything to gain the upper hand, this means even dirty, underhanded tricks. You've got to watch out. Me and Heiji are going to test your speed first. You ready?"

She gave a nod and took on a general stance. Feet far apart, she anticipated their attacks. Kuro quickly withdrew his hands from behind his back, revealing a brick in either hand. He cried a warning and launched the first brick at her. Akane froze. When they had mentioned _testing her speed_, she had expected to be fighting hand-to-hand combat with them. Her mind was a fragment of a second too late to anticipate the object hurling towards her, but her body made up for it. The brick shattered upon impact with her forearm and the chunks sprinkled at her feet. Right when she was inhaling to take a breath of relief, Kuro fired the second brick in her direction. She had an easier time seeing this one coming and she drew her arm back and chopped at the brick with her hand, busting it similar to the one before.

"Not bad," Kuro said. "But you lost focus for a second there. In the tournament, that one second could have cost you your life."

She twitched at this remark.

"Alright." He glanced over at Heiji, a few feet away. "Let's step it up a little."

Heiji leered at her. Suddenly, he derived three bricks that seemed to come out of nowhere. Kuro drew two more as well. "Get ready,Tendo!"

Without further warning, they went into action, flinging at her. Akane cried out and smashed the first brick with her fist. She met the second with a chop and the next one was extinguished by another impact of her arm. Getting creative, Akane spun to encounter the next one with a kick, but a sharp pain pricked from the side of her torso. Hugging herself, she collapsed and the brick missed her by centimeters.

_I forgot about my ribs._

Akane almost didn't notice the one flying at her head as she was recovering. Squealing, she ducked and the brick flew past her and smacked the ground behind her with a thud. Heiji chuckled.

Sternly, Kuro held up his hand to cease the activity. "Alright, that's enough of that."

...

Akane stared up at Kuro as he rested comfortably in a tree.

"That last part of your training can use a little work, but we're gonna move on," he shouted down to her. Part of her wondered, one, why he was in a tree and two, where Heiji was, seeing as though he was nowhere in sight. "You're going to want to increase your stamina because that's one essential factor you'll need."

Akane barely listened. She waited anxiously for her next challenge. Unexpectantly, Heiji darted from a random direction, sprinting at full speed. He ran past Akane, gushing a vigorous wind with him. They watched him vanish down the road somewhere and Akane turned to give Kuro a puzzling expression. Coolly, he pointed in the direction Heiji had just come from, which had also been the source of many pants, yelps and barks. "I'd start running if I were you."

Following his finger, Akane turned toward the direction in which he was referring to. Her eyes bulged. "Gah!" Racing towards her was a large pack of stray dogs. Akane stumbled backwards, frantically. After regaining her balance, she screeched and took off in the other direction. The dogs dashed right behind her in pursuit.

About an hour later, Akane returned to the training spot, limping and moaning. Strands of her hair poked out in various directions and what was remaining of her dirty, tattered gi fell to shreds. Kuro and Heiji looked up from their card game. "Took you long enough."

Heiji exploded with laughter.

Akane muttered something inaudible and crumpled to the ground.

...

Steamy vapors filled the air, engulfing the bathroom in a foggy mist. Akane sighed as she sunk deeper into the furo. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Every limb on her body throbbed and ached and her once healing rib cage had developed new triggers. Those two _idiots_ were going to pay.

She recapped her first day of "training". As if the wild chase across Nerima hadn't been bad enough, the final part of her training hadn't made things any better. Swearing that it would improve her strength, Kuro had her haul all their extremely heavy belongings for what seemed like miles. Then he informed her that they would start all over again the next day. She found herself having to be reminded of why she was even doing it in the first place.

With that thought, she tried to see the positive side of the situation. Maybe it wasn't all that bad of an idea. The tournament would be a great chance to further test her abilities as a martial artist. She would be faced with some of Tokyo's best. And if she somehow won, it would earn her and the Tendo Dojo great credentials. Not to mention that Kuro had promised her the Nannichuan if she competed.

It was only a few days away and she suddenly worried what the next couple of days would have in store for her. If tomorrow's training was anything like today's, she would be worn out before the end of the week.

The hot water alleviated her tender muscles. Gradually, the steam sedated her, making her drowsy. Her mind wandered and began to settle on other concepts.

Would Ranma and his father have returned from their trip by the time the tournament began? Now that she reflected on it, they had been gone for quite a while. Well, only three weeks. But it was the longest time they had both been away since they had moved in.

Akane scoffed. Ranma was probably _happy_ to be gone. The jerk hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to her before he left. Grief suddenly welled up inside of her.

_I bet he's still mad at me._

The argument that took place that day hadn't left them on good terms. She hardly remembered what had started it. But certainly, they both remembered how it had ended.

_Ranma had snorted. "You're nuts if ya think I actually care. No guy in his right mind would get jealous over _you_!"_

_"You know what, Ranma. You can be so childish sometimes. Why don't you just grow up!"_

_"Yeah, like you can talk."_

_"Ugh! I don't have to put up with this." She stood up to leave. "I never _asked_ to be engaged to you."_

_"Well, I didn't ask for it either! And who'd wanna?" He had stuck his tongue at her._

_Her face grew stern and she had turned her back toward him. "Hmph... Then I guess it's a good thing the wedding didn't work out, huh?"_

_She had waited a few seconds but didn't receive a reply, so she had explained further. "I mean, no point in going through with it, when it's something neither of us want."_

_There had been another brief silence. A thick aura of tension had smothered the room around them and the only sound she had heard next was the sound of her fiance's footsteps as he left the room. "Guess not..."_

His reaction had thrown her off. After reflecting on it, she had decided to go talk to him and apologize, but by then, he and his father had already left on their trip.

How they managed to continually tick each other off so easily was a mystery.

Ever since the unsuccessful wedding ceremony the month before everything had been rocky and awkward. Especially when Akane would mention Jusendo. Honestly, she hadn't had much recollection and Ranma was never willing to talk about it. She sighed. There were only a few things she _had_ remembered. The scorching sensation of Ranma's tears when they pierced her face. And him crying out to her, saying he loved her. Though, he had denied it time and time again, Akane knew what she had heard.

Even the day of the ceremony, he had denied it. But she realized she had been willing to go through with the wedding nonetheless. And it wasn't just because Ranma wouldn't have gotten the Nannichuan if she hadn't. Then she recalled, immediately following the wedding attempt, Ranma had been furious with Happosai for consuming the only cure for his curse. He had punted the old man half way across Tokyo and after that, he had fallen into a really sour mood. So close, he had been to getting rid of his Jusenkyo curse. There were times where Akane would even see him become discouraged and think he was on the verge of giving up.

But she knew him better than that.

Akane emerged from her bath water and grabbed a towel. Maybe after he returned home, things would improve and gradually revert to normalcy . In preparation for the competition, she would train her hardest over the next couple of days to max her abilities, even if it killed her.

Be that as it may, giving up was _not_ an option.

...

**Originally this chapter was longer. I decided to split it in half, one being I'm not very fond of lengthy chapters, and two, this seemed like a more appropriate point to end things. The next update could be anywhere from three weeks to two months. It depends on the contents of the second chapter.**

**Please review. I'm excited to be back, and I'm interested to know how you're doing as well. :)**

_NEXT: Chapter 2 - Akane is faced with a new opponent, Kuro and Heiji decide to crank things up a notch, Ranma and his father return from their trip and Happosai provides some dreadful insight on the upcoming tournament._

_See you soon._


End file.
